Kingdom Hearts ReProgram
by kiari-namiro
Summary: What if there wasn't just Sora, Riku, Kairi? What if there was a fourth person in their group? What if Sora wasn't the only chosen one? What if this fourth person was chosen for something greater than a Keyblade wielder? Join Rein as she joins Sora on his adventures through different worlds as the two of them search for their friends, and strengthening the power of their heart.
1. Chapter 1

**KINGDOM HEARTS REPROGRAM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

For a while it was black, but then soon we see a boy with spiky brown hair. We also see a girl, also with brown hair whose length was down a bit past her shoulders. The girl was wearing a white headband for her hair, a white choker with a pink heart-shaped charm, a yellow sleeveless blouse with a hood, a pink skirt, brown fingerless gloves, and white sneakers. The boy was wearing a red shirt, red pants, and a white and blue jacket with keychains hanging from it.

'I've been having these weird thoughts lately…Like…is any of this for real...or not?'

They floated in the dark navy blue water turning to dive downwards, head first. Then flashes from the sun revealed their faces. The girl kept her eyes closed while the boy opened his blue eyes before closing them again. As they start to swirl around in the water when suddenly, there is bright light.

The boy was nowhere to be found, but the girl opened her pink eyes and found herself standing on a beach. She looks around saw a boy with silver hair standing in the water, looking at her as he held out his hand to her. She was about to run over to the boy but stopped when she saw the tide going down. She looked up was shocked to see a huge tsunami heading towards them. The girl quickly started running to the boy, but the tsunami went down on them before she could reach him. She opened her eyes and saw the boy still holding his hand out to her. She tried swimming to him but was suddenly pulled back and up towards the surface.

Instead of the girl, the boy resurfaced from underneath the water with the sunset was seen in the background. On the shore nearby, stood a girl with short maroon hair and bluish-purple eyes. She waved to the boy and motioned for him to swim over. The boy waved back to the girl and started heading to the shore. When he got there, the girl looked up towards the sky and saw something from the sky. What caught the boy by surprise was that it was himself falling from the sky. Then he felt himself falling back and sank into the water as he saw the girl reaching down to until he couldn't see her anymore. He stood upright when he felt his feet touch a platform that was completely surrounded by darkness.

The boy looked around at his surroundings and saw the unconscious brown-haired girl lying nearby. He started running to the girl until the darkness suddenly changed into doves that flew away. He watched the doves in awe before running over to the girl and knelt down to see if she was alright. It wasn't long before the girl woke up and sat up to look at the boy with a confused look on her face.

"_So much to do, so little time…Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now…step forward. Can you do it?"_

They both got up and hesitantly took a step forward towards the middle of the platform, which now showed the design of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. They took a few more steps, since nothing happened at first. Once they were in the middle, three trapezoid-shaped stones appeared. On one stone was a sword, a shield on the second stone, and a magic staff on the third.

"_If you give it form…It will give you strength. Choose well."_ They looked at each other before the boy walked over to the stone with the shield. _"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_ The boy nodded his head before taking the shield. _"Your path is set."_ The shield magically disappeared from the boy's hands. _"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

The boy turned around to look at his options. He can choose the sword, giving up his strength, or her can choose the wand to give up his magic. He chooses the sword.

"_The power of the warrior. Invisible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?"_ The boy nodded his head before taking the sword before it flashed a bright light and was gone from his hands like the shield. _"You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've giving up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?"_

The boy nodded his head, again becoming annoyed with the constant questioning of his decisions. The trapezoid stones suddenly disappeared as the floor shatters and the boy and girl fall down, but not as scared as before. They landed on the circular floor with a portrait of Cinderella. A shield appeared on Sora's arm._"You gained the power to fight. Try it." _The boy attacked once with his shield. _"All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others." _

Suddenly, small shadow ant-like creature appeared from the ground. It seems as though they melted into the glass and can crawl anywhere. The boy stood in front of the girl since she had nothing to defend her._"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." _The boy fought the shadows and won, but unfortunately more started to appear. _"Behind you!" _

Before the boy could look, one of the creatures knocked him away from the girl. While the boy was too busy fighting some of the creatures, more of them started to approach the girl, who was now defenseless. Before the creatures could jump at her and attack, everything suddenly froze. The girl looked around and was surprised to see that everything around her was frozen.

"_Now it is your turn to fight. Unlike your friend, you do not need a weapon to fight with. Now open your heart to unlock your power."_

The girl closed her eyes and concentrated on opening her heart unaware that everything around her was slowly starting to move again. When everything was no longer frozen, the creatures around her jumped at her to attack. But before they could reach her, they were all stopped by an invisible barrier surrounding the girl. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see the creatures get destroyed by her barrier. The boy destroyed the last remaining creature before running over to the girl.

Suddenly, a dark black and purple void opened from under them and swallowed them. They tried to climb out but it was too strong. The next thing they new, they were struggling on the glass of another platform. Then they saw a door. They boy walked over to the door, but when he went toward it, it looked transparent. He tried to open it but can't. The girl walked over to try to open, but wasn't able to open it either.

'I can't open it.' The boy thought.

A light gleamed behind them and they saw a treasure chest. The boy walked over to it and opened it. Then a large crate appeared. The girl pushes the crate before the boy smashed it. Then a barrel appeared before the boy smashed that as well. The door was then no longer transparent, but solid. The boy opened the door and lights are coming out of it as both the boy and girl entered it. On a part of an island, they saw three figures, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie who are waiting.

_"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourselves." _

They first approached Tidus."What are you afraid of?" Tidus asked them.

"Being different." was both of their replies.

"Being different? Is that really so scary?"

Then they walked over to talk to Wakka."What do you want outta life?" He asked

"To broaden my horizons." was the boy's reply.

"To try to find out more about myself." was the girl's reply.

"To broaden your horizons? And to learn more about yourself? Huh." Wakka said, more to himself than the boy.

The boy and the girl then walked over to talk to the last person, a girl name Selphie."What's most important to you?"

"Friendship" was the answer for the both of them.

"Is friendship such a big deal?"

_"Rein, you want to know more about yourself. Sora, you want to broaden your horizons. And you both want friendship. Your journeys begin in midday. Keep a steady pace and you two will do fine."_

"Sounds good!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light as Sora and Rein appeared in a circular floor with a portrait of Aurora. They approached a light and group of Shadows appears, but they managed to defeat them all. After that, they approached the save point and the light revealed stairs to the next area. They ran up the stairs of stained glass, each one disappearing after they pass them, therefore they can't go back. Once they reached the next platform, they see a light and head towards it.

_"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadows become," _Sora and Rein turned around to look at their shadows as they suddenly came to life and stood right in front of them. _"But don't be afraid. And don't forget..." _

Sora and Rein almost fell off the floor when they tried to escape, meaning that they had no choice but to fight their shadows, which now merged and became a shadow monster called Darkside. Sora slashed Darkside's arms with his shield while Rein used her barrier to protect them both until the monster was defeated. Sora's shield disappeared right before they were able to defeat Darkside for good. Darkside grabbed them and Sora and Rein started to fall into a void of black and purple again. This time though, they knew they wouldn't be on another platform. They couldn't escape, and Darkside is leaning towards them now, getting closer.

_"Don't be afraid. You both hold the mightiest weapons of all," _Sora and Rein slowly sunk into the void before they were completely taken into the void. _"So don't forget… You are the one who will open the door."_


	2. Chapter 2

**KINDGOM HEARTS REPROGRAM**

**Chapter 2**

"Rein? Rein wake up. Wake up, Rein. Rein!" Rein opened her eyes and was startled by the pair of blue/purple eyes staring down at her. "Haha. It's about time you woke up. I expected to find Sora sleeping on the beach. I'm surprised to find you since you don't usually take naps in the middle of the day."

"Speaking of Sora, we should probably look for him. Where do you think he is, Kairi?"

"I don't know. But knowing Sora, he's probably somewhere napping on this beach." Rein and Kairi were looking around the beach of Destiny Islands until they noticed a boy napping near the water. "There he is. Napping as usual."

"Sure looks like it. Kairi, can you go wake him up? I'm going to go look for Riku. Do you know where I could find him?"

"Try looking near the raft. Riku's probably working on it."

"Figures. Ever since we started on it, all he's been focused on is working on that raft. Thanks Kairi." Rein started walking to the where they had their raft until she noticed a paopu tree nearby. "We're going to need some food while we're out sailing. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get some." She started to climb up the tree until she was almost an arm-length away from a paopu fruit and tried to reach for it. "Almost got it."

"What are you doing?"

Rein was startled and lost her hold on the tree and started to fall towards the ground until she was caught by someone. She opened her eyes and looked up at the silver-haired boy who had caught her.

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that, Riku!" Riku put Rein as the said girl looked down to hide the redness in her face. "Kairi told me that you were working on the raft. I wanted to look for you to see if you needed any help."

"Then why did I find you on this tree trying to get a paopu fruit? Were you planning to share it with someone? You do know what it means when you share a paopu fruit with someone, right?"

"Of course I do. You're the one who told me about it seven years ago when we first met, remember?"

_Flashback…_

_(A/N: FYI, this takes place before Kairi came into the picture)_

"_Riku! Where are you?! Riku!" Sora was looking around Destiny Island for Riku when he noticed someone walking to the secret spot. "I got you now, Riku." He followed the person into the secret spot before hiding in a corner. "Gotcha!" Sora jumped and tackled the person to the ground. "Huh? You're not Riku."_

_Instead of Riku, it turns out that Sora had tackled a pink-eyed girl around his age. The girl had brown hair that was tied in pigtails by a pair of white bows. She was wearing a yellow short-sleeved dress, a pair of white socks, and a pair of brown dress shoes. Sora quickly got off the girl before helping her up._

"_I'm really sorry. I thought that you were Riku. He's a friend of mine, and I've been looking for him. No one else knows about this spot besides me and Riku, so I thought you were him."_

"_It's okay. I'm Rein."_

"_Sora. I should continue looking for Riku. I wanted to have another rematch against him again. It was nice meeting you, Rein. Sorry again for knocking you down. See ya."_

"_Bye Sora." Rein waited for Sora to leave before she looked back towards the back of the cave. "I know you're there. I saw you come in here before I did. You can stop hiding now." Riku walked out of his hiding spot and over to Rein. "Are you Riku? Why are you hiding from Sora?"_

"_I'm not hiding from him. I'm just avoiding him, that's all. Sora's been asking me for rematches all day. I was starting to get annoyed and needed some time to myself. Sora needs to accept the fact that he can never beat me." It was silent for a while until a small growling sound was heard before Riku placed his hand over his stomach. "I guess I was too busy avoiding Sora that I forgot to eat lunch."_

"_Well you're in luck. I found this fruit while I was exploring the island." Rein took her white backpack off her back and started looking into it before taking out a star-shaped fruit. "I was planning to eat this later at home, but I'm okay with letting you have it. Here"_

"_Uh…thanks." Riku looked down at the fruit Rein was holding out to him before taking it from her. "Do you know what kind of fruit this is, Rein? And why it's special?"_

"_This fruit is special? How? What kind of fruit is it?"_

"_This is a paopu fruit. If you share a paopu fruit with someone then you and that person will always be together no matter what. But it only counts if you eat it together with that person. That's what makes this fruit special."_

"_Wow. That does make something special. So who are you going to share your paopu fruit with, Riku?"_

"_I'm not sure yet. But I'm sure that I'll find that person someday. What about you, Rein? If you had a paopu fruit, who are you going to share it with?"_

"_I don't know either. But I won't fully rely on something like that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I believe that I should let my heart decide who I'll be with. It's our hearts that will lead us to that special someone. And as long as you think about that person, and they think of you too, your hearts will always lead you to each other."_

_End Flashback…_

"Up to now I still remember it." Riku looked at her for a while and smiled before climbing up the paopu tree. "What are you doing, Riku?"

"This was the one you were trying to get, right?" Riku pulled the paopu fruit off the tree before jumping down and facing Rein. "Here you go, Rein." Riku handed the paopu fruit to Rein before picking up the log he was carrying. "Have you decided who you're going to share that with?"

"I do have someone in mind, but I'm not sure how they'll react." Rein put the paopu fruit in her brown messenger bag before smiling at Riku. "Should we go look for Sora and Kairi? They still have to help us with the raft. I last saw them at the beach. They're probably still there."

"I guess we should. Let's go." When Riku and Rein found Sora and Kairi, they overheard them talking about not waiting to leave and find other worlds. "Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about us? In case you've forgotten I'm the one who's been doing most of the work for the raft."

Riku started walking over to Kairi and Sora as he tossed the log he was holding to Sora, causing him to fall since he wasn't able to catch it. Rein went over to Sora and helped him get the log off him before helping him up.

When he reached Kairi, Riku put his hands on his hips and said, "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

"Ha ha. So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish building the raft together. I'll race you!"

"Huh?"

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Ready….go!"

Riku and Sora were just sitting there for a while until they looked at each other and quickly got up and ran. Kairi ran after them while Rein just stood there watching her friends race each other. Rein had a smile on her face but then her smile turned into a worried expression on her face.

'I don't know why, but I keep having this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I hope that I'm just imagining it.'

Rein started running to catch up with her friends until she was able to catch up with Kairi and wanted to wait for her, but Kairi told her to go on ahead. Rein ran past Kairi and continued running until she caught up with Riku and Sora who were waiting for them. They didn't seem to notice that she was there as Rein was able to hear what they were talking about.

"But I swear! It wasn't a dream, Riku! It felt so real!"

"Well it couldn't have been real, Sora. If it was, then we'd all be dead and you'd be in a living nightmare in that void."

"That's true. But I wouldn't be the only one in that void. Rein would be trapped in that void too." Rein became curious when Sora mentioned about her and the void he was talking about. "In my dream, Rein was also there with me. We had to make some kind of choices, and we had to fight these ant-like shadow creatures. Call me crazy, but that's what happened in my dream."

Before Rein could say anything, Kairi finally managed to catch up to them. When everyone had settled down, Kairi asked Sora to gather some things for the raft.

"Okay, here's what you need to go find: two logs, some cloth, and a rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!"

While he was collecting the equipment for Kairi, Sora talked to Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus for some one on one sparring. After finding all of items Kairi asked for, Sora started heading back to talk to her and give her the items. On the way he came across Rein who said that she needed to talk to him about something important.

"Sora, it's about that dream you were telling Riku about."

"So I guess you heard the whole thing. Anyway, Riku's probably right. It was only just a dream. It's just that everything felt so real, that I keep thinking that it wasn't just an ordinary dream."

"I know what you mean. I was in that dream too, right? Well before that dream ended, we were pulled into a dark void after we fought our combined shadows, didn't we? You got a weapon you can use to fight. I somehow can make barriers."

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"I know because I had the same dream. Just like you, I felt as though everything in that dream was real. But how is it that we had the same dream?"

"I don't know. It's pretty strange."

"But there's something else. Since that dream I've been getting this feeling that something ba—"

"I still have to give these supplies to Kairi. Maybe we can talk about this later."

Sora continued heading back to Kairi while Rein just stood there for a while before walking away. When Sora returned to Kairi and gave her the supplies, Kairi thanked him and gave him a Hi-Potion. Kairi asked him if he was tired and wanted to call it a day, but Sora decided not to yet. Sora decided to head up to Sunset Hill, but when he got there he saw Rein sitting there by herself.

"Rein?"

"Huh?" Rein was pulled out of her thoughts and looked up to see Sora walking over to her. "Hey Sora. I didn't hear you coming. I guess that I was too busy looking at the sunset."

"You mind if I join you?" Rein nodded her head before Sora sat down next to her. "So what are you doing up here? I know that you can't be here just to watch the sunset. Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me. I just wanted to watch the sunset. Ever since we found out about other worlds being out there, I've been wondering if their sunsets are like ours." Rein glanced at Sora and saw him looking at the sunset as well. "Sora? You'll always be there for me whenever I need you, right?"

"Why are you asking me that? Of course I'll be there for you. Even Kairi and Riku. We'll always be there for each other no matter what." Sora and Rein continued watching the sunset in silence until Sora broke it. "So what was it that you were trying to tell me earlier?"

"It's nothing important. We should find Kairi and Riku. They're probably looking for us. Come on. I'll race you!"

Rein got up and turned before she started to run while Sora did the same and ran after her. Later that day Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Rein were watching the sunset from Sunset Hill. Riku was leaning his back against the tree Sora, Kairi, and Rein (A/N: order of sitting arrangement) sat on the tree.

(A/N: Script format starts here)

Sora: So Kairi's home is somewhere out there, right?

Riku: Could be. But we'll never know just by staying here.

Sora: But how far could a raft take us?

Riku: Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else.

Kairi: So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?

Riku: Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just…..I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds…Then ours is just a little piece of something that is much greater. So we could have just easily ended up somewhere else, right?

Sora: I don't know.

Riku: Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go.

Kairi: You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?

Riku: Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably never would've thought of any of this. Kairi…..thanks.

Kairi: You're welcome.

(A/N: end script format here)

When the sun was almost gone, the group decided to head to the boats so they can go home for the day. Kairi was walking ahead of them when Riku handed Sora a paopu fruit. While this was happening, Rein was not too far behind them when she heard what the two boys were talking about.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Hearing this, Rein smiled remembering the time when Riku first told her the same thing as she watched Riku walk by Sora. "C'mon. You know you want to try it."

"What are you talking abou—"

Realizing what Riku was talking about, Sora tossed the paopu fruit aside and started running after Riku, who started running as well. Rein looked down at the paopu fruit Sora had tossed aside as she opened her bag to look down at the paopu fruit Riku had given to her earlier.

"Rein!" Rein closed her bag before looking up to see Sora waving at her from where the boats were. "Come on! You're going to be left behind if you don't hurry over here!"

Rein had a smile on her face as she started running to where her friends were. When she reached them, Sora and Kairi were already in their boats when Rein asked for them to wait. She opened her bag and took out the paopu fruit.

"I'm not sure if it would count, but I want to share this with all of you. That way, the four us will always be a part of each other's lives."

"I'm not sure if it would count since it hasn't been done before." Rein looked down at the fruit in disappointment and was about to put it back into her bag if Riku hadn't taken it from her. "But it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

Rein smile was back on her face as Riku broke the paopu fruit into four equal pieces, one for each of them. Sora and Kairi left a while after they had finished their piece of the paopu fruit, leaving Rein to ride with Riku since there was only one boat left. While Riku was rowing the boat to the other island, Rein just sat there in silence.

"Is something bothering you, Rein?" Rein just shook her head in reply before looking down at her lap. "Are you sure? You've been quiet lately." Riku stopped rowing when he saw Rein tightening her closed hands. "Okay. Now I can tell that there's something bothering you. So until you tell me what it is, we're not going anywhere."

* * *

When Sora and Kairi reached the other island, they noticed that Riku and Rein hadn't come back yet. They looked back towards the other island and were wondering why their friends' boat is just drifting in the middle between the two islands.

* * *

"You know you can tell me anything, Rein."

"It's nothing. It's just that I've been thinking a lot about something. It's nothing that you should worry about."

"Well okay. But at least tell someone about it. It's not good for you to keep things to yourself. If you need someone to talk to, then you can always come to me, Sora, or Kairi."

Rein looked up at Riku with a smile on her face before nodding her head in reply. Riku grabbed the oars and continued rowing to the other island where Sora and Kairi are waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**KINDGOM HEARTS REPROGRAM**

**Chapter 3**

Rein, Riku, and Kairi were waiting at the cove for Sora to show up. Kairi and Rein left to explore the island a bit while they wait for Sora. After a while, Sora finally showed up and he and Riku started arguing about what the name of the raft should be. Riku wanted it to called the Highwind, but Sora wanted the raft to be called the Excalibur. Since they couldn't decide, Riku and Sora decided to settle their argument their usual way. Racing.

"I told you, Kairi. All Riku and I did yesterday was talk, that's all." Rein and Kairi were heading back to the cove where they left Riku when Rein saw them preparing to race each other. "Oh boy. Here they go again."

"What are talking about? Oh, don't tell me." Kairi said as she looked towards where Riku and Sora were. "You guys are at it again? Alright. I'll be the judge."

"I guess that I'll judge too. Come on Kairi." While Kairi went to her position, Rein went over to Riku and Sora. "The rules still apply. You can take any route you want…but the first one to tag that tree and make it back here wins."

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win…"

"I get to share a paopu fruit with either Rein or Kairi."

"Huh? Wait a minute Riku! When did I get involved in this?"

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu fruit with either Kairi or Rein."

"Didn't you just hear me? Riku!"

"Okay. On my count. 3...2...1 Go!"

Before Rein had a chance to say anything, Riku and Sora had already started running to the tree. In the mean time, Kairi and Rein decided to sit and wait for them to come back.

"*sigh* How did I get involved in their bet? Kairi you heard what their bet was, right?"

"Of course I heard them."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Uh huh. But how come you're not?"

"I don't know. I just don't."

"I bet it's because you're nervous about who would win, aren't you?"Rein turned her head to hide the redness on her face, but Kairi had already seen it. "Ha! I knew it! You are embarrassed! I can see it all over your face!"

"Okay. I admit it." Making sure that her redness was gone, Rein turned her head to look at Kairi. "I am kind of nervous about who would win. It's just that I haven't decided who I wanted to share a paopu fruit with yet. But now it might be decided between Riku and Sora."

"Well I'm sure it's going to okay. I mean, at least it's between the same two boys who's been your friends for a long time now. Besides, the four of us shared a paopu fruit yesterday, right?"

"I guess you're right. Maybe it won't be so bad then."Rein looked towards the path and saw Riku and Sora heading back to them. "Hey look! Sora and Riku are coming this way!"

"Really?" Kairi and Rein stood up and watched Riku and Sora racing back to them. "It looks close. Let's cheer them on. Come on guys! You're almost to the finish line!"

"Yeah! You guys can't give up now!"

It looked pretty close. Sora and Riku were now neck-to-neck. Kairi and Rein moved out of the way as both boys were close to the finish line.

"And the winner is….Riku!"

"Looks like I win, Sora. In terms of the bet, we're naming the raft Highwind. Also, I get to share a paopu fruit with…Rein."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah you." Riku walked over to Rein and grabbed her hand. "Come on. I know where we can share a paopu."

Before Rein could say anything, Riku started walking away and pulling Rein behind him. They soon ended up in front of the secret spot as Riku led Rein inside. When Riku let go of her hand, Rein walked around the cave to look at all the drawing she and her friends made.

"Rein?" Rein turned around to find Riku leaning his back against the cave wall. "Us sharing a paopu fruit is pretty much up to you. If you don't want to, then we won't do it. We'll just tell them that we did."

"But why did you choose me instead of Kairi?" Riku didn't say anything as he turned his head to look away. "I know how you feel about her. And I know you know that Sora feels the same about her too. So why did you involve me into your bet?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel left out."

"Oh." It was quiet for a while between the two until Rein said, "I guess we should head back before Sora and Kairi starts getting ideas."

"We probably should. Come on."

Riku ran out of the secret spot as Rein was about to follow after him until she felt a presence nearby. The presence was giving her chills up and down her spine as she looked around the cave to see if there was anyone else but her there.

'What was that feeling I felt just now? It's the same feeling I've been getting all day yesterday. It feels as though something bad is going to happen.'

"_I've come to see the door to this world." _Rein looked around her to find the source of the voice, but there no one there but her._ "This world has been connected."_

"No." Rein tightly closed her eyes as she covered her ears and went down on her knees. "This can't be happening. This is only in my head. It's not real."

"_Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed." _As Rein sat knelt there, darkness started coming around her and started gathering in towards her. _"And darkness will spread onto this world."_

"No. This can't be happening. None of this is real. It's all in my head." The darkness started closing in on her as Rein started to glow a white aura. "Leave me alone!"

The aura around Rein suddenly glowed brighter and forced the darkness around her to back away and disappear. Rein opened her eyes and removed uncovered her ears as she slowly stood up. Realizing that the bad feeling was gone, she ran out of the cave.

* * *

That night, Rein was sitting on her bed as she started to sketch a picture of her and her friends on her sketch pad. She stopped when she heard a loud boom of thunder as she looked towards her window to see a flash of lightning.

"Looks like a big storm is coming. I hope that the raft will be able to survive through the storm. Huh?" Rein opened her window and saw Sora climbing out of his house through the window in his room (A/N: They're neighbors). "Sora? Where is he going? Sora!" Sora skidded to a halt to look back towards her. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to check on the raft! I don't think it'll be able to survive the storm!" Rein nodded her head as she put her sketch pad in her bag before climbing onto her window sill. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm coming with you!"

Rein jumped off her window sill and managed to land onto the branch of the next to her bedroom window. She quickly but carefully climbed down the tree as she and Sora started running to the docks.

* * *

When they arrived on the other island, Sora looked up and saw a huge sphere of darkness floating over the center of the island.

"What is that?"

"Sora. Look." Sora looked towards Rein was pointing and saw two boats tied next to the dock. "Riku and Kairi must have gotten here before we did. We have to find them."

"They're probably at the raft. Let's go."

Just when they were about head to where the raft was, they stopped when they saw the same ant-like shadow creatures standing before them. Rein moved to hide behind Sora as the said boy pulled his wooden sword out. But seeing that they were outnumbered, Sora grabbed Rein's hand and started running away with her running after him. They continued running with the creatures chasing after them until they reached the center of the island and found Riku standing there by himself.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened…"

'No….He can't be talking about **that** door. If he is, then what that dark voice said before…is true.'

"What?"

"The door had opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us!" Sora let go of Rein's hand before he closed his hand into a fist. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Riku stop it!" Rein started running to Riku until he extended out his arm as a portal of darkness appeared below his feet. "This isn't like you, Riku. What made you change like this? Ah!" Rein looked down at her feet in fear when she saw that the dark portal had reached her feet as she started to become consumed by darkness. "No! Stop it! Sora help!"

"Rein! Riku!"

Sora ran to save his friends but ended up getting consumed by darkness as well. He managed to grab Rein's arm as he tried to reach Riku's hand. Unfortunately, the three of them were completely consumed by darkness before Sora could reach Riku. It was dark for while until a small shine of light was seen through the darkness before the darkness was magically destroyed by the light. Sora and Rein were both unharmed and Sora had his Keyblade in his hand.

"_The Keyblade…"_

Sora let go of Rein's arm and started to look around them when a bunch of the shadow creatures started to appear around them. Sora grabbed Rein's hand and started fighting each of the shadow creatures as they started heading to the secret spot. By the time they got there, there weren't anymore of the shadow creatures left to fight. They ran into the secret spot and found Kairi standing in front of a door.

"Kairi!" Kairi turned to face Sora and Rein with a depressed look on her face. "Kairi?"

"So…ra…"

Just when Kairi extended her arms, the door behind her suddenly opened and unleashed a strong wave of darkness that pushed her towards Sora. When Sora tried to catch her, Kairi disappeared before she could reach his arms as the strong wave pushed Sora and Rein back and out of the cave. When they fell onto the sand outside, Sora and Rein had found the island slowly being destroyed. Sensing a presence behind them, they got up and turned around to face their combined shadows like in their dream. After they had defeating their combined shadows, the dark sphere above the island started to suck up everything of and on the island into it. Sora held onto a part of the wooden bridge that was stuck in the sand as he tightly held Rein's hand to keep them from being sucked up into the dark sphere. Unfortunately Sora lost his grip as he and Rein got sucked up toward the sky and into the dark sphere.


	4. Chapter 4

**KINDGOM HEARTS REPROGRAM**

**Chapter 4**

Rein woke up and found herself lying on a bed in a room that was unfamiliar to her. She sat up and looked around the room. She removed the covers from her body and started got out of bed. She noticed her bag and shoes on a chair as she walked over them. Just when was about to grab her bag, she started to feel light-headed and started to fall back until someone had caught her in their arms. She looked up and blushed at the sight of a brown-haired guy looking down at her.

"I see that you're awake. But since you're still feeling a bit light-headed, I suggest that you get back into bed and get more rest." The guy lifted Rein like a bride and carried her over to bed before lying her down on it. "I was told that you wouldn't be awake for another half hour."

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"You're in a hotel in Traverse Town. I found you outside the building unconscious and brought you here."

"Thank you for doing that for me. My name's Rein."

"Leon. What were you doing out in the streets with those Heartless out there?"

"Heartless?"

"They're these shadow creatures that go around stealing hearts. It's impossible to defeat them. You were pretty lucky that you didn't end up in the Second District. That area has a whole bunch of Heartless going around. The district after that is worse."

"I think I have faced these Heartless before. Back at home. But I don't know if it's still there since it was already disappearing before Sora and I ended up here. Oh my gosh! Sora! Is he alright?"

"I don' know who you're talking about. There was no one else around when I found you. Just hope that the Heartless haven't found him. Your friend won't stand a chance against them."

"Yes he can. Sora has this key-like weapon that he uses to destroy the Heartless. So I guess he'll take care of himself until I find him."

"So you're friend has the Keyblade. That's good to know." Leon started walking to the door and was about to open the door but not before saying, "You should stay here and rest for a while longer. I'll go look for your friend and bring him back here."

Leon closed the door behind him as Rein lied down on the bed but didn't want to fall asleep yet. After a while Rein decided to get out of bed, put her shoes on, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the door.

* * *

Sora walked out of a building where, like the other places he went to, found no sign of Rein. Even some of the people he asked haven't seen her anywhere. Ever since he woke up in an alley, he's been looking all around town for her.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." Sora stopped to look around until he saw Leon standing nearby. "And they'll keep on coming at you as long as you continue to wield that Keyblade." Leon pointed at the Keyblade in Sora's hand as the said boy stood with his guard up. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. I guess Rein forgot to mention that the wielder of the Keyblade was just some kid."

"Rein? Then she's okay? Where is she now?"

"Rein's resting in a hotel. She'll be fine once she's done resting. Now about that Keyblade." Leon brought his arm down as he started walking towards Sora. "How about we have a look at it?"

"What? There's no way you're getting this! I want to see for myself if Rein's okay."

"Alright then, have it you way."

* * *

"Sora! Sora!" Rein had been calling out for Sora for a while now and still no sign of him. "Where could he be? Huh?" Rein stopped walking when she started to get a strange feeling. "I'm feel like I'm being drawn towards something. I better check it out."

Rein followed to where the strange feeling was leading her until she stopped in front of a large door leading out of the hotel and into the Second District.

"Leon warned me about a whole bunch of Heartless in the other districts. But the strange feeling keeps leading me here."

Rein opened the door and walk through as she closed the door behind her before going around to find the person in danger. After a while of walking, she heard someone calling for help before she heard someone running from behind her. She turned around and witnessed a Heartless taking the heart of an innocent woman before it disappeared.

"Did that Heartless take that woman's heart? Huh? I'm not getting that strange feeling anymore. What was that feeling? But never mind that. I have to keep looking for Sora. I should get out of here before any more Heartless show up."

Rein started running back to the door she used, making sure to avoid running into any Heartless. She finally made it to a large door leading to the First District and just when she walked through the door, she heard some metals clashing nearby. She closed the door before going to check out the cause of metal clashing. By the time she got to where the clashing was coming from, she saw Sora fall back and was now unconscious due to exhaustion.

"Sora!" Rein rushed over to Sora and knelt down beside him before holding him up to sitting position. "Sora wake up. Are you okay? Sora!"

"Don't worry." Rein looked up at the black-haired girl standing next to Leon. "He'll be okay. I'm guessing that he passed out due to exhaustion. Some rest will do him some good. Let's take him back to the hotel. Leon's strong enough to carry your friend there."

"Leon doesn't have to do that." Leon walked over and carried Sora over his shoulder as he started walking back to the hotel. "Leon wait. You don't ha—"

"Don't worry about Leon." Rein felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back at the black-haired girl. "He can bring your friend there safe and sound. My name's Yuffie, by the way."

"My name's Rein."

"Yuffie. What were you doing out here anyway? You were supposed to stay at the hotel."

"Well when I went to check on Rein, I found her missing. I figured she went out to look for her friend, so I went out to make sure she doesn't run into any Heartless. I just happened to be nearby when you and her friend fought each other. But it's a good thing I was around because Rein showed up a little while after."

"Didn't I tell you to stay in your room while I went to look for your friend? Never mind. Since you're no longer light-headed, you've already got enough rest."

"I'm sorry for leaving like that. I was just worried about Sora because of all the Heartless around. You weren't kidding about them, Leon. I just saw a Heartless take someone's heart while I was in the Second District."

"What were you even doing in the Second District? That area has Heartless hiding in every corner. I bet Leon didn't warn you about the Heartless going around. Shame on you, Leon."

"I did tell her. I didn't expect her to actually go out into the Second District on her own after hearing my warning."

"I went there because I had this strange feeling that was drawing me towards there. Then I saw the woman being chased by a Heartless. What's strange about that feeling was that it disappeared when the Heartless got away with the woman's heart."

When they arrived at the hotel Leon went to put Sora in a vacant room while Yuffie and Rein went into the room Rein was in earlier. Rein put her bag on her bed before jumping onto her bed to sit down on the middle. Yuffie grabbed the chair and placed it next to Rein's bed before sitting in it.

"Rein, about what you said earlier. That feeling you felt in the Second District, it's one of the abilities of the Guardian of Hearts."

"Guardian of Hearts? Me?"

"Looks like it." Yuffie and Rein looked towards the door just as Leon walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Your friend is in room next door. He'll be fine after he gets some rest."

"That's good. So how am I the Guardian of Hearts? And what does that have to do with that strange feeling I felt before."

"You said that you felt as though something as drawing you towards it." Yuffie moved to sit on the edge of the bed so Leon could sit in the chair. "You see Rein, what you felt was the woman's heart. It was probably calling out for help."

"I don't get it. How is that possible?"

"When you're the Guardian of Hearts you can sense any hearts that you choose. But since you sensed that heart without really intending it, you haven't fully mastered that ability yet. You're supposed to have other abilities as well, but I guess you'll have to become stronger in order to figure out what your other abilities are."

"I see. This stuff is a little confusing because it's all suddenly happening so fast. But I guess I'll just have to get used to it." Even though Rein tried to hide it, Leon saw the sadness in her eyes. "Something tells me that there'll be more surprises in store for me. And perhaps for Sora too."

"It's a good thing that you're actually accepting all of this." Yuffie got off the bed and started heading towards the door. "We should go check on your friend. He should be waking up soon."

Rein nodded her head before getting off the bed as she and Leon followed Yuffie to the room Sora was resting in. Yuffie went into Sora's room first as Rein was about to go in as well until Leon told her to wait.

"What is it, Leon?"

"What you just said back in your room. I can tell by looking in your eyes that you don't really mean that. You're upset about something. What is it?"

"Let's just say that something happened back at my home before Sora and I ended up in Traverse Town." Rein looked down at her feet in depression. "I'd rather not talk about it anymore."

"You shouldn't really let the past hold you back." Rein looked up at Leon when she felt him place his hand on her shoulder. "What's done is done. If you keep holding onto the past, then you might lose track of what's happening now."

"I guess you're right. I should try to focus on what's going on right now."

"Good. Now let's check to see if your friend's awake."

Rein and Leon walked into the room and found Sora sitting on the bed, and Yuffie standing next to it. Just when they walked in, Rein smiled a little bit when Sora mistook Yuffie as Kairi.

'I hope that Riku and Kairi are okay. Wherever they are.'

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall."

"That's Leon."

"Sora?" Sora looked behind Yuffie to see Rein standing next to Leon. "Are you okay?"

"Rein! You're okay!" Rein smiled at him before walking over to stand next to the bed. "I've been looking for you. I woke up in an alley and couldn't find you anywhere. What are you doing here?"

"Leon found me unconscious in front of the hotel and brought me here. He's the one who carried you here after you passed out. You looked pretty exhausted after you fought him."

"I guess I was. There aren't any of those shadow creatures around, are there?" Sora looked around until his gaze remained at his Keyblade leaning against the wall. "The Keyblade…"

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal you heart from them. But it won't work too long. Still hard to believe that you, of all people, is the chosen one." Leon picked up the Keyblade before it magically disappeared form his hand and into Sora's. "Well, I suppose beggars can't choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense?! What's going on here?"

(A/N: I'm just going to skip the explanation about the Heartless, the other worlds, and Ansem. I'll just skip to when they explain about the Keyblade.)

"The Heartless have a great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"Well I didn't ask for this."

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you."

"So tough luck."

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room…Wait a minute! What happened to my home? The island? Riku! Kairi!"

"You know what? I really don't know."

Not wanting to hear anymore about her home being gone and her missing friends, Rein walked out of the room. Sora was about to go after her, but Leon stood in his way.

"She's going to need some time alone. Rein feels the same way you're feeling about both of your losses. It's best that you leave her alone for a while."

* * *

Rein was walking around town when she suddenly felt another heart in trouble. But this time the feeling was coming from inside the hotel. She ran back into the hotel and to where the heart in danger was. She was getting really worried when she realized that the heart she's looking for was in Sora's room. When she got there, she found a dog-like person and a duck standing in front of the open door to Sora's room.

"Oh no! Sora!" Rein ran into the room and found it empty of people. "Where did everybody go?" She felt as though someone was looking at her as she turned around to face the dog and duck. "Sorry for ignoring you like that. I'm just worried that my friend was in danger because I felt that his heart was in trouble. My name's Rein."

"Did you say that you felt his heart?" The duck walked over to Rein when the said girl nodded her head. "Then you must be the Guardian of Hearts."

"I'm not completely sure about that, but that's what I've been told. Did you see what happened in here? Or where my friends went?"

"Not really. Donald here got smashed with the door when a girl named Yuffie suddenly ran out of the room. When we looked in the room there was nobody there. But we did find the window open. So maybe your friends went out through there. We can help you look for them if you like."

"But we can't, Goofy. We have to find the 'key' first."

"Are you talking about the Keyblade?"

"You know where it is?"

"Uh huh. But we have to find Sora because he's the one who has it."

"Looks like we'll be helping you look for your friend after all."

"And I appreciate it. But I don't know where we should start looking. Sora could be anywhere."

"Try finding his heart. You should be able to since it's one of your abilities. Try to find it by concentrating on it."

"I haven't really tried that before, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Rein closed her eyes and concentrated on Sora's heart for a while before opening her eyes. "I found it. But we have to hurry. Sora's heading towards another area past the Second District. I remember Leon telling me that there's a lot more Heartless in there than the Second District."

Rein, Donald, and Goofy had stopped on the balcony of a building after going a long way to get to the Third District. Donald and Goofy had their weapons out in case they ran into any Heartless. Donald's weapon was some kind of wand, and Goofy's weapon was a round shield.

"Looks like we made it to the Third District." Rein walked a few steps ahead and looked around for any signs of Sora. "I'm surprised that we haven't run into any Heartless yet." When looked to the side, she saw that two Heartless had appeared. "Uh oh. I guess I spoke to soon."

"Gawsh, are these the Heartless guys?"

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!"

"Guys, I don't think that's a very good idea." Before Rein could stop them, the Heartless had knocked Donald and Goofy off the balcony. "Hey! That wasn't very nice! Uh oh."

Rein quickly made a barrier around her when the Heartless jumped at her but got destroyed once touching her barrier. After making sure that there won't be anymore Heartless showing up anytime soon, Rein looked over the balcony towards the ground and was relieved to see that Donald and Goofy were alright. Mostly.

"Donald! Goofy! Are you guys okay?" When she noticed the Keyblade on the ground in the hands of the person in the bottom of the pile, Rein immediately knew who it was. "You guys found Sora! Sora, are you okay?"

After Donald and Goofy got off of him, Sora got up with the Keyblade in his hand as he looked up towards Rein.

"What are you doing here, Rein? How did you even find me?"

"I'll explain things later. Right now, I need to figure out a way to get down from here. Any ideas?"

"Well how about you just jump down? The three of us will try to catch you."

"Try? I don't think that's a good idea. But nice try, Goofy."

"Well we're going to have to figure this out later. I have to find the leader of all these Heartless attacks. Do you guys want to come?" Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, who had nodded their heads, before looking back up at Rein. "Hey Rein! We'll be right back! Will you be alright up there by yourself?"

"Yeah! Just don't forget to come back for me!" Sora gave her a thumbs up before running off with Donald and Goofy while Rein just stood there waiting. "But how am I supposed to get down from here once they come back? *sighs* Oh well." Rein leaned on the balcony as she took out her sketch pad and starting sketching the view. "This area would be a pretty good place to live if there weren't any Heartless around."

Unnoticed by Rein, a Heartless had appeared behind her as it started to creep up behind her. Rein felt a presence behind her as she turned around to face the Heartless. Rein put up her barrier and closed her eyes when the Heartless jumped at her. Since she was too close to the railing, the Heartless knocked Rein off the balcony as the said girl quickly grabbed onto the ledge of the balcony. Rein could already feel her grip slowly slipping.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer." Just when Rein had lost her grip, someone had grabbed her hand before she could start falling. "Huh? I'm not falling? But who-" Rein looked and gasped to see that Riku looking down at her as he kept his hold on her hand to keep her from falling. 'Riku? Can it really be him?'

"What were you thinking?!" Rein was confused until she realized that the one who saved her was Leon as the said guy pulled her up and back onto the balcony. "You shouldn't really drop your guard while you're out in the open, especially in this district. It's too dangerous."

"Sorry. I was just trying to sketch my surroundings. This area is pretty nice to live in if it wasn't for the Heartless everywhere." Rein looked away from the sight of the district as she turned around to face Leon. "Thanks for saving me, Leon. You don't happen to know a way down from here, do you?"

"Well you asked for it."

Before Rein could ask, Leon had suddenly carried her and jumped down from the balcony. Rein braced herself until she opened her eyes to find that Leon was already standing on the ground. She was kinda embarrassed to the fact that she was still in his arms until Leon put her down on her feet.

"Thanks Leon. I should probably catch up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They might need some help fighting some Heartless. Oh no." Rein looked down and picked up her sketch pad to see that the sketch she was working on was ruined. "I was almost done with this sketch, but now it's ruined. I guess I'll have to start over on it some other time. I should go and catch up with Sora. Thanks for the help Leon."

Rein put her sketch pad back in her bag and ran off before Yuffie showed up and ran over to Leon.

"There you are, Leon! I told you to wait up. Why were you in such a hurry?" Yuffie noticed behind Leon that Rein had just turned at a corner. "Oh I see. You were in a hurry to see Rein. I had a feeling that you had a thing for her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! It's kinda obvious that you like her. You've been nice to her ever since you found her, you're always the one saving her, and I've also noticed that you kinda only had a problem believing that the Keyblade chose a kid like Sora."

"I was nice to Rein because she's new in town. And I just happen to be around to save her whenever she got into trouble. As for you're third point, how does that prove whether I like her or not?"

"Well ever since we found out that Rein's the Guardian of Hearts you never complained or showed any attitude about it. Rein's about the same age as Sora, but you still just easily accepted that she was the Guardian of Hearts. Admit it. You like her."

"That's enough Yuffie. Rein's not really my type. Plus she's just a kid. Now let's go. We have to catch up with Rein."

"You were saying?"

"Will you knock it off? Rein can lead us to Sora since she knows where he is. Now come on before we lose her."

* * *

By the time Rein showed up, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had defeated a Heartless known as Guard Armor. Leon and Yuffie had arrived soon after as Rein ran over to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're okay."

"How did you get down from the balcony?"

"Well while I was waiting for you guys I was suddenly attacked by a Heartless. It knocked me off the balcony, so I tried to hold onto the railing. When I lost my grip Leon was there to save me. He was the one who helped me down from the balcony safely. Oh yeah. Donald and Goofy were looking for you, Sora."

"They were looking for me?"

"They too have been seeking for the wielder of the Keyblade. They were also seeking the Guardian of Hearts."

"Hey, why don't you come with us? You can go to other worlds on our vessel."

"I wonder if we could find Riku and Kairi…"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?" Goofy whispered to Donald. "Do you think we'll be able to find them?"

"Who knows? But we need them to come with us to help us find the king, especially the one with the Keyblade."

"Sora, Rein, go with them." Leon said as he walked over to Sora and Rein. "Especially if you want to find your friends."

Sora looked down in depression because of his missing friends, not seeing Leon take Rein's hand and lead her away from the group. Yuffie noticed this and was giving him a 'I told you so' look, but Leon just ignored her. When he and Rein were out of everyone else's hearing range, Leon stopped walking and turned around to face Rein.

"Rein, there's something about being the Guardian of Hearts that you should know about. Being the Guardian of Hearts is more dangerous than being the one with the Keyblade. The Heartless aren't coming after you as much as they come after Sora because they are waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

"The Heartless are after people who have darkness in their hearts. They're after Sora because he has the Keyblade. They're not after you right now because you don't have any darkness in you heart."

"But I thought you said that everyone has some darkness in their hearts."

"I did say that. But you being the Guardian of Hearts showed that you have a pure heart, more pure than the Princesses of Heart combined. Only someone with pure heart can be the Guardian of the Hearts. But if you even have a little bit of darkness in your heart, it'll start attracting Heartless. So be careful about that."

"I will. I should get going. Sora might start to wonder where I am. Come on." Rein and Leon returned to where everyone else was just when Sora had agreed to go travel with Donald and Goofy. "So it's settled then. Sora and I will be traveling to other worlds with Donald and Goofy."

"But you two have to make sure that you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless had spread."

"Leon's right. So check out the shops here. They've got some pretty nice stuff!"

"This is from all of us." The woman in pink (A/N: Sorry for not mentioning when she got there because I have no idea when) gave Sora a small bag that contained 100 munny. "Spend it as you see fit."

Leon had looked away when the woman gave Sora a vial of elixir that she told was from Leon himself. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith wished the group luck before they started heading to the main gate of the town. Before they decide when to leave, Donald and Goofy had told Sora and Rein the basics about the gummi ship. Once they boarded the gummi ship, they started traveling to another world while fighting some Heartless ships that tried to get in their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**KINDGOM HEARTS REPROGRAM**

**Chapter 5**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Rein had arrived at a world called the Olympus Coliseum. There, they found some items in chests that were lying around as they went into the lobby of the coliseum where they found a half-man, half-goat kind of person. Inside they walked up to him to ask some questions. The half-man, half-goat told them to move a large pedestal that was on the side of the room as Sora tried to push it but couldn't because it weighed about a whole ton! So they went back to the goat-man and told him that they couldn't move the pedestal because it was too heavy.

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" The goat-man turned around and looked down at Sora. "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?" The goat-man jumped down from the large pedestal he was own and walking forward. "This here's the world-famous Coliseum. Heroes only." The goat-man was walking towards Donald as the said duck started walking backwards. "And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pipsqueaks" When the goat-man stopped walking, Sora and Rein looked down at him with upset looks. "Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You got heroes standing right in front of you."

"Yup. Sora's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade! And Rein here is the Guardian of the Hearts!"

"And we're heroes, too."

The goat-man found Sora being a hero a laughing matter as he started to laugh. Sora was starting to get upset and tried to convince that he had fought a lot of monster (a.k.a Heartless). When the goat-man had stopped laughing, he tried to push the pedestal since Sora wasn't able to.

"Hey, if you can't even move this…" Sora, Rein, Donald, and Goofy, just stood there watching the goat-man try to move the pedestal. "you can't call yourself…a hero!" The goat-man decided to give up on moving the pedestal and said, "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well let's see what you can do."

"I think I'll pass on this one. Sora should be cut out to be a hero. Donald and Goofy too. I'll just watch."

The trail to determine whether Sora was a hero or not was held outside in the Coliseum. While Sora started destroying barrels as part of the trail Rein, Donald, and Goofy watched from the sidelines. Rein noticed a person watching from the stands and saw that is was blonde-haired guy with a long red cape (or something like that). When the guy saw her looking at him, he turned and started walking away. Rein continued watching the rest of the trail until it was done. Everyone went back into the lobby to hear that, unfortunately, Sora still couldn't compete in the games because he still wasn't a hero. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stormed outside while Rein stayed behind to talk to the goat-man.

"Um…excuse me." The goat-man stopped when he was about to continue preparing the stuff for the games as he turned to look at Rein. "Um…How come you still think that Sora's not a hero?"

"I don't think, kid. I know your friend isn't cut out to be a hero and can't be part of the games. If he knows what's best for him, he should listen to you. You didn't want to prove if you're a hero or not because you know that you're not a hero." The goat-man turned and continued preparing for the games. "Now if you excuse me, I still have some preparing to do.

"That's not why I made that decision." Phil (A/N: I decided to stop calling him goat-man since his name won't be coming up until soon) stopped what he was doing but didn't turn to face Rein. "I decided not to prove myself because proving whether you're a hero or not isn't by showing your skills. You become a hero for doing something for the benefit of humanity even if it only benefits one person other than yourself."

"Nice try kid. I'm still not considering your friend as a hero." Sora, Donald, and Goofy came back and walked over to Phil to show him some kind of pass. "Hey, how'd you get this?"

"Can we enter the games now?"

"Well…I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself."

"Alright! We're in the games! How about you, Rein?"

"I'll pass on the games. Good luck you guys. I'll be cheering for you."

Phil, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked out of the lobby to start the preliminaries while Rein stayed for a bit to do some sketching in her sketch pad. She climbed onto a large pedestal and took out her sketch pad from her bag. But when she took out her sketch pad, she dropped her pencil as it rolled across the floor and stopped in front of someone's feet. Rein looked up to see the guy from before pick up her pencil as he walked over and held it in front of her.

"You dropped this."

"Um…thanks." Rein took her pencil back from the guy as he was about to leave if Rein hadn't said, "You're part of the games, aren't you? But you were already watching how Sora fought before he was registered to be part of the games."

"I check out anyone who seems to be competition." It was silent for a while until the guy walked over to stand next to Rein in front of the pedestal. "Your friend's really determined in being part of the games."

"Sora's always determined to do anything. And that's what makes him fun to be around with." Rein decided not to sketch at that time as she put away her sketch pad and pencil. "We were told that heroes come here to fight monsters. I think that they're just here to show off their skills. It's kinda funny since Sora is kinda like the other heroes."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have a feeling that your reason for being here is different. You're not here because you wanted to show off in front of an audience. You're here for a different reason. You're here because you're looking for something."

"Actually it's someone. It's strange. You've just met me, but it seems that you already know a lot about me. How is that?"

"I just have this feeling, that's all. I should go see how my friends are doing." Rein got off the pedestal and turned to face the guy. "My name's Rein."

"Cloud. I should start preparing myself for when I go against you're friend. It was nice talking you, Rein."

"Likewise."

Rein and Cloud walked out of the lobby as Rein walked over to her friends while Cloud just continued walking to the other side of the Coliseum. As he passed Sora, Cloud was giving him a serious look for a while before looking ahead as he continued walking.

"Who was that guy?"

"Never mind about him, kid. But something tells me that he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy continued fighting through each of their matches and managed to win each of them. It was kinda suspicious that in all of their matches, they were up against some Heartless. While Sora, Donald, and Goofy were celebrating another win, they were being watched. Cloud and some blue guy with flaming blue hair (literally) were watching the trio celebrate.

"That punk is your next opponent, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take him out."

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says—"

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know that it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've got to fight that kid to get to him. Come on. Hey, it's like the old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Hade noticed that Cloud was looking towards something else as though he has been ignoring him the whole time. "Hey! Are you even listening to me? What are you even looking at?" Hades looked towards where Cloud was looking at and smiled. "Oh I see. I can't blame you. That girl doesn't look half bad. Tell you what. Beat the kid, and I'll get you the girl. How about it?"

"Don't involve her in the deal. I'll just take the kid down. Just leave her out of this."

Cloud walked away and left the blue man (A/N: Ha ha. Blue man) standing there as the blue man looked towards Rein. A sinister smile grew on his face as he thought of another of his evil plans.

"Even though he said not to, it wouldn't hurt to just talk to the girl. I might need someone like her to make sure that everything goes as planned."

* * *

"I can't believe that we made it to the final match. What about you, Rein? Rein?" Sora looked around and found no sign of Rein. "Hey, where's Rein? Wasn't she just here watching us?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, kid." Sora turned to look down at Phil. "Your friend went just left a while ago. She said something about wanting to get out of the heat. But she'll be back."

"Oh. Well I hope that she'll be back before we fight in the final match. I wonder where she went."

"I'm sure she will, kid. So don't worry about her. Right now you have to prepare yourself for the final match."

* * *

Rein was sitting on a pedestal in the lobby since she needed to cool down after standing in the sun too long. She then felt a presence in the room as she got off the pedestal and look around. Seeing that there was no one there, Rein turned out to go back outside but stopped when she saw the blue man standing in front of the door.

"Hi there." Rein immediately stood in a fighting stance as she put up her barrier. "Whoa there. No need to start a fight. I'm not here to cause any trouble. After all, I'm the one who gave your friend the pass to let him enter the tournament."

"That was you? Why? You don't really look like someone who would just give something to a stranger and not ask for anything."

"Oh I don't want anything in return. I just didn't think it was fair for the old goat to not let your friend enter. So I gave him pass that can 100% guarantee him a spot in the tournament. That means that I'm not a bad guy, right?" Rein lowered her barrier when Hades walked up to her until her was a few feet from her. "So…it looks like your friend has made it to the final round. That means that he'll be going up against Cloud, right?"

"How do you know Cloud?"

"Let's just say that I'm his coach since I'm the one telling him how and who to fight. But while I was talking to him earlier, I noticed that his focus was on something else. Or should I say someone else? And by someone I mean…" Hades was making an imaginary small circle before pointed at Rein "you."

"Me?"

"Yup. That's why I'm here to ask you a favor. You see, Cloud's been showing a lot of attitude lately. So I was thinking that you can help me keep him focused. So what do you say?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm already helping my friends prepare for their matches. Maybe you can try another method to help Cloud focus as long as it doesn't involve me." Rein walked around Hades and started heading towards the door. "But tell Cloud that I'll cheer for him too."

"Or you can just tell him yourself." Hades turned around and, with a snap of his fingers, created chains that wrapped around Rein to keep her from leaving. "Sorry kid. I didn't want to do this the hard way, but Cloud needs something to motivate him to take out that friend of yours. And since their fight is about to start, we better make sure that Cloud will do what he's told."

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were standing on the fighting arena waiting for their opponent to show up. Sora was still looking around for Rein since she has still yet to show up, and the final match was about to start. Cloud was underneath the bleachers since Hades had something to tell him before he faces Sora.

"Listen. Be sure that you take out that kid, and by that I mean get rid of him and those two friends of his."

"According to our contract, the only one I should get rid of is Hercules. I'll just beat the kid in the match then kill Hercules. I don't get how that kid can be a threat to the God of the Underworld."

"I'd watch what I say if I were you. Otherwise," Hades snapped his fingers before a chained up Rein, who was also gagged, magically (the dark kind) appeared next to him. "something will happen to your little girlfriend here."

"Didn't I tell you to leave her out of this, Hades?"

"Yeah, well I figured that using her would help make sure that you won't try to question my orders next time. Now do what you have to do or else your friend pays for it."

Cloud unsheathed his blade before walking over to the arena to fight Sora. Hades used his magic to appear at the main entrance of the Coliseum with Rein standing next to him, still all chained up. The match between Sora and Cloud was intense, but Sora ended up being the victor.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like your friend beat Cloud. It's too bad that I'll have to do the job myself. Looks like I won't be needing you anymore."

With a snap of Hades' fingers, Rein disappeared and reappeared near Cloud before the chains around her disappeared. It wasn't long after that a giant three-headed dog suddenly appeared before them. A muscular guy named Hercules appeared and used his super strength to hold the giant dog back while everyone else escapes.

"Rein!" Rein turned to look back and saw Sora running over to her. "We have to get out of here! Come on!"

Sora grabbed Rein's hand as they started back towards the lobby where their friends and Phil were. Once they got there, Sora let go of Rein's hand as the said girl looked around the room.

"That was Cerberus., the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not. This doesn't look good." Phil was looking depressed until he looked up to see Rein running towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Cloud's not here. That means that he's still out there. I have to find him."

"Rein wait!" Rein had run out of the lobby before Sora could stop her. "We have to go after her. She might need our help."

"Kid, you're not going to go after her, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!"

"I can decide if I'm hero material or not. My friend just ran out there and could be in danger. I have to help her!"

"Careful, kid."

* * *

Cerberus got Hercules cornered since Hercules was having a hard time fighting it while carrying an unconscious Cloud over his shoulder.

"Cloud!" Hercules looked to the side and saw Rein running over to him. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He's just unconscious. But I can't fight Cerberus while carrying him over my shoulder. Look out!"

Cerberus was about to attack but stopped as it turned its attention towards Sora, Donald, and Goofy running towards it. Hercules and Rein used the opportunity to run into the lobby while Sora, Donald, and Goofy deal with Cerberus. The trio managed to defeat Cerberus as they went into the lobby where Phil had entitled them as junior heroes, and had given them free rights to join in the Coliseum games.

"Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?"

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

"So, what does it take?"

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just like how I did."

"No problem. We'll start proving ourselves in the games."

"Well there ain't going to be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

"Okay, we'll be back."

"And maybe I'll compete too, as soon as I get better controlling my abilities. It looked pretty fun while I was watching the boys fight. Bye."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Rein started heading to the main doors of the Coliseum when they saw Cloud sitting on the stairs in front of the doors. Rein ran ahead of the boys until she was standing in front of Cloud, who had looked up at her when he heard her walking up to him.

"Are you okay, Cloud?"

"Yeah. I was told that you ran outside just to make sure that I was okay. Thanks."

"No problem." Sora, Donald, and Goofy had caught up and were standing behind Rein. "So why did you make a deal with Hades?"

"You should already know that. Anyways, Hades said that he promised to help." Rein knew what Cloud meant as the said guy stood up. "I tried to exploit the powers of darkness, but it backfired." Cloud walked forward so he was off the stairs before looking up towards the sky. "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light. That is…" Cloud looked down Rein who was looking up at him. "until I met you."

"Me?"

"I don't know how, but your light helped push away some of the darkness. You helped by making my search for my light easier. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I hope that you do find the person you're looking for, Cloud. But more importantly, your light. Sora and I are searching too. But we're not going to give up. Right Sora?"

"Right."

"I see. So you're both searching for your lights." Cloud walked over to Sora to give him something before he continued walking. "Don't lose sight of it."

"How about a rematch sometime?" Sora turned around and started waving to Cloud, who had his back towards them as he walked. "Fair and square. No dark powers involved."

"And maybe you and I can go against each other too." Cloud had stopped to look back at the group. "What do you say?"

"Hn. I think I'll pass. But I'll still think about it."

Cloud continued walking while Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Rein left the Olympus Coliseum and rode in the gummi ship to another world.


End file.
